What goes around comes around
by wicked gravity
Summary: After Elphaba fakes her death, she learns that Glinda's health is deteriorating. She decides to do something, but it's too late and the day she's mourning her friend she receives a surprise that will change her life/Gelphie and some Fiyeraba.
1. It's nice to see me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own wicked or any of its characters.

**A/N: **I started writing this story with an idea that suddenly came to me. But that doesn't mean I won't keep updating on the other story I have posted.

I Hope you like this one too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

We have to leave Oz, that's the only option we have, right? Yes, it is. That's the only thing I keep telling myself and whenever I need some kind of reassurance, I only have to look at Fiyero to get it.

"We really have no other choice, Fae" he tells me, sensing my uneasiness.

"But… Glinda, we shouldn't have…."

"Doing anything else would be putting her at risk, and you know it. I know you were friends…"

"Best friends" I correct him immediately.

"Ok, best friends. But isn't it what you'd have to do as a friend, keep her safe?"

"Well, I… I guess so" but a part of me knows that as a best friend I shouldn't be lying to her with something as big as being alive either.

But right now there's nothing else I can say or do. I shouldn't overanalyze this. I made my choice once I decided to fake my death after reading Fiyero's note. He asked me to go away with him and I accepted. Honestly I think I did it because I felt like I had nothing else left, but after seeing Glinda the last time and listening to her cry after a had supposedly died, I realized that wasn't completely true.

Anyway, what's done is done. I love Fiyero and now we have a chance to start all over again, somewhere where people won't know who I am and hate me for it. Glinda has everything she ever wanted, and soon she'll forget all about me and she'll be happy again. She can change Oz for good, she can do all I never could.

* * *

><p>It's been… three months. Yeah, three months sin we "left Oz for good". Although we didn't really leave Oz and our departure wasn't as glamorous as we made it sound at the beginning.<p>

We ended up hiding in a cave around the Vinkus' desert. I have to admit it was my idea to do so, and it wasn't easy to convince Fiyero to stay in Oz for a little while longer, but at the end I succeeded. I told him I wanted to change him back to his human form and leaving Oz might actually prevent me from achieving that. Oz was a magical place after all, and we didn't know what was expecting us once we walked through the Time Dragon Clock. This argument convinced Fiyero and it really was one of the reasons why I wanted to stay a little longer, but it wasn't the only one. I needed to check on Glinda too, to make sure she wouldn't have any problems ruling Oz.

At the beginning she did great, I was really amazed by all of it and immensely proud of her. I couldn't go to the Emerald City to find out what was going on there, so I decided to visit the closest town near us, to buy a newspaper once in a while, and get the necessary ingredients to create a cure for Fiyero, of course. I knew I couldn't use the Grimmerie to try to turn him back, so I decided to use a potion. It was easier for me to get books about potions around town than books about spells.

As I said, Glinda had made so much progress so fast that I was completely impressed! First, the Wizard had left, then Morrible had been sent to jail for all of her crimes, and after that the animal bans had started to go away. Even in the little town I used to visit you could see the results of Glinda's doing. People seemed happy with her and you could see more and more animals walking around every day. I could only imagine the changes that where taking place in the Emerald City simultaneously. Would you see animals owning a business again soon, or taking their kids to school? I certainly hope so.

The only thing I didn't like, the only thing that worried me, was that Glinda wasn't looking like herself lately.

I don't want to sound… corny… but the smile she was showing around, wasn't real at all. That smile was so fake I couldn't believe no one actually noticed. Why can't anyone notice it? I just want to scream at everyone at Oz sometimes, I mean, your ruler is suffering, you fools! Can't you do something about it? Anything?

Then again, maybe I just have it all wrong. After all, Glinda does have everything she always wanted, she's leaving in a palace for Oz sake, and everyone around her loves her.

* * *

><p>As time went by, everything seemed to be going fine for everyone. I was still working on Fiyero's cure and I had made great advances with that. Actually, after making a potion once, the upper part of Fiyero's body turned back to normal! Only for a few minutes… but still, it was something. And Fiyero looked so happy and hopeful that he agreed with me when I said it would be better if we stayed a few more weeks in Oz.<p>

Unfortunately, one morning, horrible news came from the Emerald City.

I had gone to town to buy some herbs for Fiyero's new potion, as usual, when I saw them. Big headlines that talked about Glinda the Good having some weird illness. The moment I read that, I felt my heart sink. This couldn't be…

After buying the newspaper and reading the whole story, I learned that Glinda was actually giving a speech later that day, addressing said illness. And that's when I decided I should go back to the Emerald City, I had to. I couldn't trust completely what the newspapers said, and what better way to find out if Glinda was okay or not, than looking directly at her, right?

So, I went back "home" (I mean, it was still a cave, but we had put some things in it to make it more comfortable). I grabbed my broom, left a quick note to Fiyero telling him I'd be back soon (I didn't wanna get into details) and flew to the Emerald City.

Once I got to the city's main square, located right in front of the Palace's main door, I realized I wasn't the only one that was worried or curious about Glinda's wellbeing. The square was full with Ozians.

Even though I didn't like being surrounded by so many people, I realized this could actually be a good thing. It would make it easier for me to hide away from Glinda. So I stayed hidden in the shadows, next to a small shop.

And then Glinda appeared. I couldn't believe I was looking at her again, I never thought I'd get the chance to do so. She seemed so different, and still the same… I had missed her so". A sudden noise filled my ears and I realized everyone had started clapping. Then Glinda raised a hand to indicate she needed silence to start speaking and the clapping died away instantly at her request. She really had a lot of power over this people.

"My dear Ozians. I thank you very much for coming here today to see me. I'm sure you've read stories about my health that have worried you. But I assure you that I'm completely healthy and there're no reasons for you to worry"

_No, you are not fine or healthy_. I thought to myself. And who could blame me? Even from far away I could see Glinda was pale and it looked, under all that makeup, that she hadn't slept in days! Unfortunately, it seemed that no one else was noticing all these things. Really, what was wrong with everyone around here?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, my dear Ozians. I must return to the Palace to take care of some official business. I thank you again for coming here to hear me out. Goodnight"

And with that Glinda disappeared into the palace. I waited outside, listening to what the people around me had to say about the recent speech, but nothing constructive came out of it, they only believed what they had just heard.

I was about to leave (I needed to go back home to find a way to learn the truth about Glinda's health) when someone, or rather something, pulled me into a dark alley.

"What the!" I started but when I saw a furry face looking up at me I only ended up smiling at it. "Hi Chistery, how are you little buddy?" I continued as casually as I could. Chistery just looked up at me, maybe trying to understand how I was standing there if I had supposedly died a few months ago. But, what else could I say? How could I explain that to him?

"You back. I mmii, miss" he then said, grabbing my cloak and pulling me down next to him. I hugged him instantly.

"I missed you too, my friend" I said breaking the hug and smiling at him. "Are you..?"

"Glinda" was the only word that came from his mouth.

I had hoped that they'd stayed together after I left them, and I was glad to see that Glinda had kept my friend with her. I was even happier when I realized the perfect information source about Glinda's health was standing right in front of me.

"How is she?"

"She misses…"

Chistery didn't say anything else, and he didn't have to. I knew he meant she missed me and I felt incredibly guilty and sad at the moment.

"She tir.. tirr..tired" he then said and I just nodded. I had realized that too after seeing her.

"Look Chistery" I started , looking straight at him and making my voice sound as serious as I could for him to understand how important it was what I was about to ask from him "Glinda can't know I'm here, okay? She can't. If she ever did, that would cause me to go away, ok?" Okay, that was kind of mean, for me to tell him that I would be abandoning him if he ever said anything, but right now I had no other choice.

"Ok" he said firmly, nodding at the same time.

"Good. There's something else I need to ask you, I need you to come to me with… with information about Glinda, okay? I want to make sure she's well. I want to help her"

"Ok" Cristery answered again as firmly as earlier.

"Thank you my friend" I said hugging him again. After pulling away for the second time, I proceeded to give him directions about how to find me. A few days later, when he came to visit I was glad we still seemed to understand each other very well.

When I told Fiyero about seeing Chistery and my idea to make sure Glinda was okay, he didn't seem very happy about it, but he said he understood. Although, suddenly he also seemed desperate for us to leave as soon as possible. He said that, by keeping in touch with Chistery, I was putting us in danger, and maybe I was. But right now the only thing that mattered was Glinda's well being.

* * *

><p>And so, another month passed. Chistery kept visiting me and bringing me news about Glinda. Unfortunately the news he brought weren't good at all. It seemed Glinda's health kept getting worse and worse. Chistery even said that a couple of weeks ago Glinda hadn't even left her bed for several days.<p>

The newspapers corroborated my theories, saying that she did actually look weak. There was also the fact that Glinda hadn't given another speech to the Ozians after the one I had witnessed, and that worried them too.

After one of Chistery's visits, I finally decided to do something I should have done long ago. I would visit Glinda during the night. I'd give her a potion I had been preparing for a few days that would give her strength and then I'd leave unnoticed. With that though in mind, I hugged Chistery goodbye as I always did, and then I worked all day and all night on the potion I had been preparing for Glinda.

I finished the potion the next day, early in the morning. So I decided to sleep throughout the day to be able to maintain myself awake all night long to keep an eye on Glinda, once I gave her the remedy I had prepared.

When I woke up later that day, I took my bag, put the medicine in it and grabbed my broom. I was glad Fiyero wasn't home (he had gone to Kiamo Ko the day before to get some money and supplies we kept hidden there) because I didn't feel like explaining myself. This had to be done.

So I went to the window and started flying towards the Emerald City. But, as I was passing above the small town near our refuge, I noticed something peculiar.

In the middle of the square there were a lot of people surrounding… something, I couldn't tell what it was. So I decided to take a closer look.

Once I landed a couple of blocks away from the square I started walking towards it, covering my face with my cloak. Fortunately people seemed too distracted with the object in the middle of the square to notice me. Then I realized that that actually wasn't good at all. In the middle of the square stood Glinda's portrait, with candles laying around it. People were also sobbing…

"Why dad?" I heard a small girl whisper next to me. "Why did she have to go away… to die?"

No, no, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening, that couldn't be right!

"I don't know sweetheart. Sometimes things happen around us that we can't really explain"

No! he's wrong. This can't be happening! I screamed to myself again. Then someone walked past me giving me a piece of paper he was handing everyone else. I started to read it right away after seeing Glinda's face printed on the top.

"Our dear Glinda the Good has parted and has left us with a hole in our hearts that might never be filled again. She was our ruler, our protector, our friend. So we invite you to share a moment of silence in the main chapel today at midnight to pray for her soul. Due to the fact that Lady Glinda's body was buried earlier today just with her familiy's presence, people all around Oz will be joining our prayers at the same time to say goodbye to her one last time."

Drooping the paper and without another thought in mind, I stumbled toward one of the back alleys, grabbed my broom tightly again, and flew toward the Emerald City.

Once I got there, the place looked dead to me. Or maybe I hadn't seen the city late at night after so long that I had forgotten what it looked like. It was close to midnight so maybe everyone was at home or in a near chapel, saying their prayers for their dear Glinda.

I couldn't feel my legs anymore as reality started to sink in once I saw, from a few feet away, a black ribbon hanging in the palace's main door.

I couldn't believe this was really happening. I was still sitting on my broom at the moment and I knew it was too risky, but I decided to fly once again, this time to Glinda's balcony.

Once I got there I realized she wasn't in her room… there weren't any lights on. The only thing I could see was another… another black ribbon hanging in the door.

Suddenly I couldn't control my emotions anymore, this was too much. I ended up losing balance and falling to the ground; fortunately some bushes prevented me from hitting the ground (although at that moment I couldn't have cared less if I died from the fall).

Full of grief I started crying while I walked towards a near tree, wishing to have something to lean against.

That's when I saw something, something that ended up shuttering my heart completely; it was a grave. As I approached it, I didn't dare to look at the name written on it, but once I did all my hopes died away and I fell on my knees next to the tombstone that read "Glinda the Good".

I started sobbing, clutching my chest because of how much everything hurt. "I'm sorry Glinda, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you" I said between tears. "I should have done something earlier. I love you"

I was so lost in grief that I didn't hear the steps of someone approaching me.

"What a touching display of grief" a voice suddenly said, a voice I would always recognize.

"I guess faking someone's death isn't as hard as many people would believe. Don't you think so, Elphaba?"

Just as I heard that last sentence I turned around to see a blonde woman standing right in front of me, her arms crossed in front of her and a cold look in her eyes. I couldn't believe it, there she was, it was the woman I had been mourning seconds ago, it was Glinda.

"What? You are not gonna say anything Elphaba?" "It's nice to see me after all, isn't it?"


	2. Behind the waterfall

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I stayed sitting there, with my mouth hanging open. Had it been any other situation, I think I'd be condemning myself for acting this way. I mean, I must look so stupid right now, just sitting there, without any other reaction than staring like an idiot at Glinda.

But then, there were too many things going through my mind to do anything else. The first thought that had come to me was that I was imagining things, so I reached my hand to touch my blonde friend and when I felt the fabric of her dress I discarded that thought. I felt so much relieve at that moment that I also wasn't able to fight an immense urge to hug her, so I did. Feeling her skin against mine, gave me the reassurance I needed to know that she was here, with me, just like she was supposed to. I pulled away from the hug quickly though, feeling hurt that she hadn't hugged me back instantly.

Then I felt angry, angry and confused. Why were there news around Oz about her death? And why was there a gravestone with her name on it right next to us? Doesn't she know that people love her, that I love her, and that she shouldn't go around scaring people like that! What was going through that brain of hers when she decided to "fake her death"?

I knew that maybe I was the last person to have the right to complain about something like that, but I decided not to think about it right now.

"What the…" I started. But it seemed Glinda had already guessed the questions that I was about to ask.

"Oh no, you don't Thropp. You have as much explaining to do as you think I do. If there's anyone who'll start asking questions, it will be me"

That froze me completely; she was right. I suddenly realized I was standing right in front of Glinda. I had been so relieved at seeing her, and had been trying so hard to understand this whole situation, that I hadn't completely realized I was standing right here, in front of my friend, when I was supposed to be dead. And there was something else, Glinda didn't seem as surprised to see me as I had been to see her. What was going on here?

Glinda and I stayed there looking straight at each other. As I said, I was completely relieved that she was well, but now that I knew that, I was desperately trying to find a way to get away from this situation. But as much as I tried to, I couldn't think of a way out. Glinda had found out somehow that I was alive, and now she had proof of it; there was nothing left for me to do to change that.

We kept staring at each other, silently daring the other to speak or make the first move. As I realized there wasn't really a way to go back to stay hidden from the blonde, I accepted this situation for what it was. I would give Glinda the answers she wanted, but she sure as hell had to give me some answers too.

So, without breaking the stare contest we seemed to be having, I decided to speak.

"Glinda, I" I had just said that when I saw Glinda's eyes widening and then I heard a weird noise coming from behind me. Before I could turn around or do or say anything else, I felt a hit in the back of my head followed by a strong pain. After that, everything went black.

oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz

As I started to regain conscience, I felt that I was waking up from a deep and… disturbing… dream. Soon, I'd open my eyes and I would see Fiyero lying beside me, telling me that my dream was a clear sign for me to stay away from Chistery, the Emerald City and Glinda.

Well, the feeling vanished once I started to smell roses around me. Fiyero didn't smell like roses at all. Maybe it hadn't been a dream, maybe it had all been real.

Seeing Glinda's blue eyes and blonde locks hanging inches in front of my face, just as I had started opening my eyes, was the only proof I needed to know this was real.

"Glinda…" I found myself saying.

"Oh Oz Elphie, you scared me to death!" she answered, while pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back.

After a few moments passed, she let me go and suddenly punched me in the arm (a little hard, in my opinion).

"I had been planning on giving you the cold shoulder, you mean green thing. You deserved nothing better. But then you had to go and faint in front of me and stay unconscious for hours! I was planning on treating you the way you deserved after deciding to leave me. But then, just after I was finally seeing you for the first time in months, you had to go and collapse in front of me; I really feared I had lost you this time. You really have to stop scaring me like that!"

"Why? It works as a charm" I answered with a small smile, and then winced when Glinda punched me again after hearing that.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, my sweet. But what happened last wasn't my fault at all. I didn't "faint", as you put it, on purpose. I was attacked! By the way, what happened back there?"

"It was Chistery, he hit you with a rock"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"He didn't know it was you until it was too late. Before hitting you, he only saw a figure covered in black approaching me, so he thought I was in danger. When he realized he had hit you, he looked completely mortified. I sent him back to the castle telling him I would take care of you. He's supposed to come back tomorrow afternoon. He'll be happy to see awake and not dead. He was scared you'd be mad at him for what happened".

"Well, it did hurt" I said, touching the place where Chistery had hit me and feeling a bump starting to form "But I'm not mad about it because it made me see that you still care about me. I mean, after I hugged you right after I saw you, it hurt so much when you didn't hug me back".

"It was hard not to do it, Elphie. It really was" Glinda said with a tear falling down her cheek.

A felt guilty and sad at seeing that, because I knew I was the reason behind it.

"Why did you leave me?" she then whispered, and that sentence alone broke my heart.

I pulled her to me and held her against my chest, feeling relieved when she didn't push me away. Instead she leaned into me, burying her head into my shoulder. I kissed her on the top of her head before I continued.

"I'm really sorry, my sweet. You don't know how much" I said, feeling my own tears starting to fall. "But I had to run away, I had no other choice"

"But you could've taken me with you"

"No, I couldn't. I couldn't drag you into the life of a fugitive. I didn't even know where I was going, or if I'd be safe. I just knew that you were better off without me"

"How could you ever think that?" she said, pulling away from me and looking straight into my eyes. Her eyes full of sadness and confusion. "You are my best and only friend, the only one I trust. You are the most important person in my life. After you died, I felt my life was fading away day by day. Sure, at the beginning there was the Wizard and Morrible for me to fight, and I also wanted some kind of revenge for what they'd done to you. But after that was done, I felt empty. I felt empty without you".

"I'm sorry, Glin. I love you so, so much. I never meant to hurt you. I also needed to be by your side, that's why I didn't leave Oz immediately, as it had been planned. When I decided to leave Oz for good, when I decided to… to lie to you, I thought I was doing what was best for you. But in the end, I couldn't leave you"

"Is that why you had Chistery spying on me?"

"You, you knew about that? Did he…?"

"He didn't say anything to me, Elphie. He remained loyal to you until the end"

"Then how did you find out about me? And, most importantly, why did you decide to pretend you were dead?"

"As I said ealier, we both have questions that need to be answered, and I think I deserve the right to ask them first. I'll prepare us something to eat and then we'll talk"

"Ok. Mmmm, where are we again?" I asked looking around me without recognizing a single thing.

"At a small cabin my family owns close to our home in the Pertha Hills. The place I pretend to keep as my permanent residence from now on."

oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz-oz

And so, we sat in the kitchen's dining table. Glinda had finished preparing some sandwiches for us and we hadn't spoken since the first bite we took.

"Why?" was the only word that came from Glinda after a few more moments had passed.

I swallowed a piece of bread I had been chewing before speaking.

"I told you Glin, I needed to do it, I had no other choice"

"Fine; then how? How did you make yourself "die" and how did you stay hidden all this time?"

"Well, I used a trapdoor. I pretended to have a fight with that girl… Dorothy… before she threw that bucket of water at me, to make things more believable. And after she threw the water, I made some smoke appear with a simple magic trick; the people around me where so surprised at seeing so much smoke, that I was able to disappear through a trapdoor unnoticed. I guess that, at the end, I only took advantage of the rumor going around about my allergy to water".

"And then what?"

"Then Fi… Fiyero and I left Kiamo Ko the same night of my death" I finished, flinching a little after mentioning Yero's name.

"What? Fiyero is alive? But I thought he was dead, you told me he was dead!" Glinda said, sounding completely astonished. I had been looking at anywhere but her, but when I turned to see her, I noticed a mix of shock and… something else, something I couldn't recognize… flashing in her eyes.

"I never said he was dead, my sweet. I said we would never see his face again, but…"

"But you led me to believe he had died…"

"I know, and I'm sorry. The day you came to visit me, after Fiyero had been taken away, I received a message from Chistery, remember?" When Glinda nodded, I continued. "That message was from Fiyero. In it, he asked me to run away with him, and he told me about a plan he had… a plan that I accepted and that led me to fake my death. Fiyero, Fiyero turned into the scarecrow, Glinda. The scarecrow that traveled with Dorothy".

At Glinda's horrified look, I decided to continue "It was a spell. I cast it when the Gale Force took him away after our encounter at the corn field"

"I can't believe this, Elphaba! I mean…"

"I know Glin, he is your ex-fiance after all, but…"

"That's not what bothers me. The worst part is to find out that you lied to me about several things, several huge things."

"Sorry" I said while looking away embarrassed. I really didn't know what else to do. After a few seconds I turned toward Glinda again. She was glaring at me and I wanted to look away again at seeing that murderous look on her face.

"I guess there's no reason to dwell on this any longer" she said slowly. "But Oz help me if you are hiding something else from me, Elphaba. So, what was the next step in your plan?"

"We had to leave Oz right away by going through the Time Dragon Clock. But in the end, I couldn't leave without making sure you'd be okay"

"So, this was never your plan… it was Fiyero's"

"Yes, pretty much. But it was the perfect plan for me to leave this whole situation unharmed, after all, all of Oz was praying for my death at the moment. Now, how did you find out about me?"

"Well, you have to give me some credit Elphie, I'm not as silly as some people think, you should know that. As I told you, in the beginning I was busy with the Wizard and Morrible, but after that was settled, reality started to sink in. I realized you were really gone, that's when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. After a few days of feeling completely empty and alone, I went to my parents' house, and during one of my nights there, I had this dream…

I was standing in front of a waterfall, located in front of some kind of cave. So it was like there was a water curtain separating the cave's entrance with the rest of the world. In my dream, I was standing in one side of that curtain and I didn't understand what was really happening. That's when I noticed there was someone in the other side and when that someone started coming to the front of the cave, I realized it was you. I called your name, wondering if it was really you, and you just came closer and raised your hand toward me. After that you said _"come my sweet" _before letting your arm pass the water barrier between us. When I saw you moving your hand toward me, I screamed, thinking you'd get burned, but your hand ended up crossing the water and taking mine and nothing happened to you. Then you said _"There was never any reason to worry, my sweet"_ and after that I woke up startled."

"Honestly, at the beginning that dream only unsettled me. I hated when I had dreams about you because then I'd wake up and realize you were gone. I guess that that's why sometimes I refused to leave my bed because I only wanted to sleep and dream about you…

Anyway, this dream was different. I couldn't get it out of my head and I started dreaming it over and over again. Until… until one night something else happened… on night, when you told me there wasn't any reason to worry, you cried".

"Glinda…"I started, feeling like I needed to comfort her for all the things she had gone through.

"That's when it hit me" she continued, ignoring me "That's when I remembered something vital. I remembered that the last time we had seen each other, we both ended up crying, but when you cried, your tears didn't leave any burn or trail behind them. I guessed I hadn't thought about that earlier, because every time I remembered that night I only remembered our last good bye and your… death. But, once I focused on other parts of my memories, I wondered if there might be hope; was there a chance of you being alive? I mean, I had never seen you taking a shower or anything like it, but I had never seen you getting burned with water either.

Unfortunately, I knew that I had no proof of any of the theories I was starting to form, so I decided not to let my hopes up. After all, I could be imagining all this; the dream and my memories could be the result of me going through some kind of denial.

However, my doubts and my decision not to get my hopes up, went away one night in which Chistery came to say goodnight before I went to sleep, he always did that. That night, the moment he came into my bedroom and gave me a hug, I… I smelled you all over him".

"You…. You, smelled me?" I asked confused at this last fact. "I didn't know I had some kind of smell…" I continued, sniffing at my shoulder, trying to understand what Glinda was talking about.

"Oh Elphie, you do, you most certainly do. You smell like a mix of sandalwood, rain forest and… honey" Glinda said, suddenly blushing.

"I, I didn't know that"

"Well, as I was saying, that's when I realized that I couldn't be imagining all this. Maybe, maybe there was hope, and I knew I had to do something to prove my theories once and for all. So, I put a spell on Chistery, one that would let me know if he left the Emerald City and, every time he did that, I would follow him.

After a few days passed, I was about to change tactics when I realized my idea wasn't working, he wasn't really leaving the city at all. Until one day when, after passing the city's boundaries, he started heading toward the Vinkus.

That's the first time I saw you, in that small cave you live at. The moment my eyes laid on you, I felt my heart had stopped beating completely; I was in shock… The only reaction I ended up having was watching you for a while before going back to the Emerald City. Once I got to the Palace, I felt so much anger in me once I realized you had lied so horribly, but I also felt hope, hope and happiness, because I realized I wasn't alone. That sense of hope overruled my anger and the next morning I decided that soon enough you'd pay for lying to me, but first I had to bring you back. That's when I started forming the plan to fake my death; that way we could escape this place together. I hadn't known about Fiyero, though."

"Wow Glin, I must say I'm surprised. I didn't know you had gone through so much just to, just to find me. But I'm so glad you did" I said hugging her tightly, this woman never seemed to amaze me "I was desperate to see you, to be there for you"

"And now we can do that Elphie" she said excitedly "we can be together…"

"We can't" I found myself saying and Glinda quickly pulled away from me.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Glinda, you can't leave Oz. You are its ruler"

"No Elphie, now we're both free. When I found out about you being alive, I couldn't understand why you had decided to lie or stay hidden. But then I understood, you wanted freedom, and I need that too. You really don't know what's like, to have the country's future in your hands, it's really too much to do it alone"

"But you are not alone! Everyone loves you!"

"I already told you, Elphie. I only have you, just you. People may think they know me, but they don't. How could they, if they don't know me at all? You are the only one who really knows me"

"And I love you, my sweet. But you and I both know that you can't leave Oz just like that. In my case it was completely different. But you can't leave. I would love for us to stay together, but I don't see how to do that"

"You could stay here, with me" Glinda said almost whispering.

"But Oz, and Fiyero…"

"Look Elphie, I'm not going back to Emerald City to keep my position as Oz's ruler. I can't do it, and you should try to understand that. I told you already, it's not a job to do it alone."

After saying that, Glinda got up angrily and walked toward the bedroom.

"I'm going to sleep" she then yelled.

I felt horrible; I didn't want her to think that I wasn't happy to see her or be with her. I wished I could stay next to her forever. She was my best friend… the most important person in my life (I admitted to myself).

I got up and walked toward the bedroom, I wanted to explain myself to Glinda somehow. When I entered the room, she was already lying on the bed.

"May I sleep next to you?" I asked timidly.

"Sure" she said, without looking at me.

I went toward the bed, lying down next to Glinda. "You are the most important person in my life, Glin. And the last thing I want to do is try to force you to go back to a life you don't want to live. I was insisting earlier because I know you are the best thing that could ever happen to Oz, but I know we can't leave your feelings aside"

Glinda turned around and looked at me with a smile on her face "Am I really the most important person in your life?"

I couldn't help but smile back at her "Of course you are. Look, we can talk about all of this tomorrow morning. We could get to an agreement. What do you think?"

"Okay, I can deal with that" Glinda said, and then she scooted closer to me, burying her face in my shoulder and wrapping an arm around my waist. I moved my left arm around her to pull her closer to me; we had been through a lot today.

"Good night, Elphie" she said.

"Good night, my sweet".

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day with a huge smile on my face. I opened my eyes and my smile got brighter when I realized it really hadn't been a dream. My Elphie was lying next to me, her arms closed around me, holding me tightly. I buried my face deep into her shoulder, where my head had been resting, and I inhaled her smell. That smell I had missed so much and that hunted me after I had sensed it in Chistery.<p>

Since the moment I realized Elphie might be alive, my life had started to have meaning again. That's why now that I had her, I wasn't going to let her get away from me ever again. Especially not after I had realized what my true feelings for her were.

I had finally accepted them the week I visited my parents after the Wizard went away, the week I dreamed about Elphie and the waterfall. Those days my mom had seen me so sad and devastated that she said it seemed as if I was mourning a lover that had just passed away; that's when I realized my mother was right. I had been feeling so empty and desperate because Elphie hadn't only been my friend, I had been in love with her.

When I found out Elphie was alive, I was furious, but after a while, I started thinking about all the possibilities that could come along with that. We could be together now, and maybe someday we could even be more than friends. Of course, I hadn't known about Fiyero then, that's why when Elphie mentioned him, I was not only surprised, but hurt as well. I had meant to ask her if they were together, but I decided against it. Of course they were together. So I recovered myself quickly and decided that I could learn to live with that, I could learn to live with having Elphie only as a friend, it was completely better than not having her at all. So, if Fiyero came with the package, I would find a way to deal with it.

Well, that had been my decision until this morning. Now that I was lying in Elphaba's arms, I realized I wanted to wake up like this every day for the rest of my life. So, giving Fiyero a clear path to keep Elphaba with him wasn't an option anymore. But I would be fair, I would just show Elphie how much I had to offer and then she could choose between Fiyero and I. So, I was actually just showing her that there were other… options around.

Suddenly, I felt Elphie shifting against me. And I raised my head to look at her.

Elphaba opened her dark brown eyes, and they landed on me. She then gave me the sweetest smile.

"Good morning, my sweet"

"Good morning, Elphie" I said, grinning like a fool.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever" I answered, noticing that she was still holding me close to her. Unfortunately, a growling coming from my stomach interrupted us.

"You seem to be hungry" Elphaba said, smiling at me. "We should get you some breakfast"

"Okay, we could go pick up some strawberries from the forest. I know where to find them, would that be okay?"

"It would be perfect" Elphie said and then we got ready, grabbed a basket, and left the cabin.

Once in the forest, we found some strawberries and blackberries around. We started picking them up while talking about our days at Shiz. I had missed being with her so much. I was about to talk about another memory when I saw a lake in the distance; I had forgotten it was there.

"Elphie, there's a lake not too far away from here. Would you like to go eat these there?" I asked pointing at all the fruits we had gathered in the basket.

"Sure, Glin"

We moved toward the lake and sat under the shadow of a tree. I put the basket on my lap and we started eating quietly. After a few moments, she stopped eating and turned to look at me, holding one of my hands in hers. My heart began to beat faster when she also started to caress it softly.

"What are we going to do, Glin?" she asked.

"I'm not going back, Elphaba" I said looking away from her. I didn't want her to ask me to go away anymore, it hurt too much.

"What if… what if I stayed with you?"

Quickly, I turned toward her once I heard that. Finally she was saying something that made sense.

"Well… well, I"

"We could tell everyone that there was a mistake or something like that. We could tell them that you had a weird disease that made you fall asleep for too long and that's why people thought you were dead. But once you got to your home, with your family, you woke up! I know it sounds silly, but people around here will believe anything they are told".

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you also say you hadn't died somehow?"

"No, my sweet. I would stay hidden, but I would be next to you, for as long as you find it necessary"

"What if I want you with me forever?" I asked, fearing what her answer would be.

"Well, I don't think that'll happen. Eventually, you will get tired of me" she said sounding sad. I couldn't believe she actually thought something like that.

"That would never, ever, ever happen, Elphie" I tried to reassure her.

"We don't know that for sure Glin, but on the meantime we could agree to this. I'll stay with you for at least some time" That answer wasn't what I had wanted to hear; I wanted her to say we could be together forever. But I guess it was at least something, and I would have to make the better out of it.

"Okay" I said, and almost jumped to hug her. I did that so fast that I ended up losing my balance, falling on top of her.

"Sorry" I said flushing.

"It's okay. Actually, from here I can…" and before she finished her sentence, she started tickling me.

"Nooo, Elph, Elphie… sttto… stop" I said laughing loudly, trying to stop her.

"Oh no, my sweet. Now you are mine" she said laughing too. I couldn't help but shiver at that last sentence, imagining how great it would be for her to be mine, while I was hers.

Before she could continue assaulting me, I grabbed her hands, pushing them to the ground and smiled triumphally at her. That's when I realized that our faces were inches apart from each other. Before I got the chance to think about something else, Elphie had rolled around, leaving me on the ground before standing up. "You'll never catch me" she said playfully, before starting to run toward the cabin.

I smiled again, got up and started running after her, giggling all the time. That is until I heard a shout coming from behind me that completely paralyzed me.

"Your goodness, is that you?" I heard a male voice yelling.

Shit, this couldn't be happening. A few feet ahead of me, Elphie stopped running too and she turned around, looking horrified.

_Hide_, I mouthed silently to her. She shook her head starting to walk back toward me but I raised a hand to stop her. _It's okay_ I mouthed again and turned around to see a soldier running toward me very fast. I was really hoping Elphie had decided to listen to me.

"Good morning, your goodness" the guard said "I've been looking all over the place for you. Your parents told me you'd be in your cabin, but when I didn't see you there, I feared the worst".

"Good morning" I said swallowing slowly, hoping now that Elphie was too far away to listen to the things the guard was saying. This wasn't supposed to happen; I had told them not to bother me under any circumstances. "I just decided to take a walk. What is it?" I asked, trying to sound as exasperated as I felt at the moment.

"Sorry for disturbing you, your goodness" the guard said, maybe he had noticed I was not in the mood to talk right now. "But we got an important message for you from the Palace" he finished handing me an envelope.

"Thank you" I said taking it quickly "I should be back soon, so I would appreciate not to be bothered again until my return"

"Of course, Your Goodness. I'm sorry for coming to you, but the Lion himself gave me that note and he said it was extremely important for you to get it as soon as possible".

"Okay, I'll write back to him. Thank you" I said with a tone that meant I was also dismissing him.

"You are welcome" he said, bowing, and then he started to walk away.

A few seconds passed and then I decided to turn around to go look for Elphie, but that wasn't necessary.

"What the hell was that, Glinda?" she said, appearing suddenly next to me.

"Oz, you scared me, Elphie" I said, putting a hand to my heart; she really had scared me!

"Did he just… he just… why did he?"

I knew that I had to say something, but I didn't know where to begin. At the same time I could see Elphaba's eyes moving all over me and then back at the place where the guard had been standing at just a few moments ago. Looking at her eyes, I realized her brain was working fast, trying to understand all this and after a few more seconds, her eyes went wide and she looked straight at me. She had figured everything out.

"Who else believed you had died?" she asked slowly

I gulped and looked down before replying. "Only… only you"

I looked up again just in time to see her turning around and walking away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled, running after her and stepping in front of her to block her way. To stop her from getting away.

"Glinda, please move" she said slowly, glaring at me.

"No" I answered, glaring back at her. There was no way I'd let her go.

She gave a step to the right and I quickly did the same, blocking her way again.

"Please, move" she said again, coldly.

"No, I WON'T" I said, trying to sound strong. "I won't. Not until you at least let me explain"

"Explain what? That you lied to me and made me believe you were dead while you told the rest of Oz you wanted to… to… let me guess, to spend a few days with your momsie and popsicle?"

"Well, I…"

"The news, the grave I saw… everything… Did you just want to make me see how horrible it felt to lose your best friend? Did you do all that just to punish me?"

"Nooo, I did that to bring you back to me!" I almost screamed. "If you could only let me explain"

"Fine, explain" Elphaba said, folding her arms in front of her. "But I want the truth, Glinda. Only the truth"

I nodded before starting to speak "Everything I told you yesterday about the way I found out you were alive is true, Elphie. Although, instead of just deciding to join you, I decided I had to bring you back to me first. Ironically enough, the first thing that came to my mind was that I could pretend to die. That was something so big that would guarantee a visit from you.

After I decided that was a good enough plan, I took the next step. I spread the news of me being ill to the newspapers, and one day after I had followed Chistery when he went to visit you, I saw you getting ready to leave soon, so I decided that was the day for my plan to be executed. That day I spread the rumor that I had died in the closest towns around your home. Then I just waited for you to come see me. I'm sorry, but I thought it was the best way to bring you back" I finished, feeling tears falling down my cheeks; I didn't wanna lose her again because of this.

"What about the town I saw before leaving my home?"

"Well, the next day, an official palace member informed them that it had all been a mistake"

"Why didn't you tell me about this from the beginning?"

"Because I wanted you to come back with me to the Emerald City. I didn't lie about needing help with being Oz's ruler, I really need that. But I wanted you to decide that you wanted to help me and the rest of Oz. I didn't want to force you, telling you we should go back to the palace right away".

"I…"

"I need you Elphie, nothing has changed that".

When Elphaba didn't say anything else, I started crying harder, fearing the worst. She was going to leave… But then my friend surprised me again by taking my hand and pulling me into an embrace.

"Don't cry, Glin. I, I need you too" she said whispering to me. "Come on" she continued, pulling me toward a near tree. We sat on the ground next to it and she pulled me into her lap, soothing me until I finally stopped crying.

"So, you are still coming with me?" I asked taking small breaths.

"Always" she said pulling me closer to her.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, until some clouds started to appear in the sky, so we decided to go back to the cabin.

Once we were up, I took one of her hands and intertwined our fingers. "Elphie, I'm…"

"It's okay, my sweet. Lately we have both done things we regret. But I think it's better if we don't dwell on them any longer. I didn't like the fact that you had been lying to me all this time, but there are more important things we should focus on right now" she said with a kind smile. "There is our return to Oz, leading the country together for a while, making amends to each other…"

"You're right" I said "Thank you"

She nodded and took my hand to her lips, kissing my knuckles lightly. I felt a tingling throughout my entire body when her lips brushed against my skin.

I hadn't planned on this, on her discovering so soon that I hadn't lied to everyone in Oz about my death. But I would do as she said, and I would stop thinking about it. After all, I only had a couple more days before having to go back to the Palace, only this time I would have Elphie by my side. On the meantime, I could work on making her fall for me, so she would choose me over Fiyero in the end; I should start focusing on that.

I hadn't realized I had been lost in my thoughts until I felt Elphaba kneeling in front of me to retrieve the letter the guard had given me moments ago. I honestly didn't know at what point I had dropped it.

"Here, my sweet" she said handing me the letter.

"Thanks Elphie" I answered. I had forgotten about it, so I opened it immediately. I realized that would be for the better, considering the guard had left it with me because he thought there was an emergency in the Emerald City.

"_Miss Glinda,_

_I'm sorry to disturb your vacation, but something extremely big happened yesterday at night. The Scarecrow came back! He still didn't tell us where he'd been, but he's back and he demanded to have an emergency meeting with you. He said it was important because "he…" and I quote because he asked me to do so, "he would die before letting all the green leave his life". I assume he means he'd die before leaving the palace and the Emerald City again, but he said he really needed to talk to you._

_Anyway, now that I have delivered the message, please consider it again and come back whenever you feel is appropriate._

_The Lion"_

"What is it, my sweet?" Elphaba asked. She had been looking at me while I read the letter, so I handed the message to her so she could read it too. I was looking at her intently while she read, so I couldn't help but notice how worried she started to look.

"Fiyero.." was the only thing she said.

"I know" I replied, not wanting to pronounce that name at this moment. "It seems, my dear Elphie, that he is requesting my presence urgently. I guess it had to happen sooner or later, right? The three of us really need to have a serious talk and set some things straight"

Elphie nodded and we started to walk back to the cabin. We had to get ready because we both knew we needed to leave to the Emerald City soon. I would have preferred to spend some more time alone with my Elphie before having to go back, but I knew that wasn't possible anymore. After all, a serious meeting between the Witch of the West, the Witch of the North, and the Scarecrow had been delayed for too long, and now it was time for that encounter to take place, whether I liked it or not.


	3. Old feelings

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>Glinda<em>

The next morning, we left the cabin very early. I wanted to stay a little bit longer, but Elphie said it wouldn't be a good idea, after all, Fiyero had figured out what she had done and now he was looking for her. She said she hadn't been worried about him earlier because she thought it would take me longer to get back from the Vinkus. But she had been wrong.

I have to admit I didn't like at all how she seemed so worried about Fiyero. I know they were kind of "together" now. But hadn't we just made plans to start a life together? Or at least to spend some time together before she actually decided she wanted to stay with me?

Anyway, at the end, I couldn't convince her to stay any longer.

And so, we flew to the palace. I used my bubble while she flew next to me in her broom. I had offered to take her with me, so she wouldn't freeze while traveling. But she refused, she teased me by saying it scared her to be surrounded by so much pink (pink dress, pink shoes, pink ribbons… essentially pink Glinda, and a pink bubble surrounding her). She also said that she enjoyed feeling the wind while flying and that I should try it out sometime. I only nodded, knowing that there were a lot of new things for me to experience now that my Elphie was back. It seemed like a new part of my life was just beginning.

When we landed on my balcony, I asked Elphie to stay in my room while I made my presence known in the castle. So, after giving her a quick hug, I walked out of the room, promising I'd be back soon. Elphie promised not to leave when she saw how unsure I felt about leaving her side.

I walked to the Lion's office and knocked before letting myself in.

"Good morning, Lion"

"Lady Glinda" he said, getting up quickly and coming toward me, pulling me into a hug. "It seems like a haven't seen you in ages"

"But it's only been a couple of days" I answered, smiling at him.

"I know" he said, looking down and blushing.

"I got your message"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for interrupting your rest. But I was incredibly surprised to see the Scarecrow again. I thought he had left Oz or something like that, he had really disappeared without leaving any trace. And, when he came to the Palace, he looked perturbed. I feared he had found out about something horrible happening in Oz. And that's why he had decided to come back"

"Where is he?"

"He left early this morning, saying he had to check on some things"

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Yes, the Vinkus"

"Oh, did he say when he'd be back?" _He must have gone back to their cave… to see if she had returned to him._

"He said he'd be coming back tonight. Or tomorrow morning"

"Okay, please let me know as soon as he returns" After seeing the Lion nodding, Glinda continued "For now, I'll go back to my room. I had to get up too early this morning to come right away. So I would like to have some quite time alone. Please, don't let anyone interrupt us"

"Us?" the Lion inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Me" Glinda quickly corrected herself "Me, I must still be asleep"

"Of course, your Goodness, no one will bother you. And when the Scarecrow arrives, I'll let you know myself"

"Thank you, Lion. And I'm sorry for not spending more time here, with you. But I'd really like to rest now, considering we have several meetings ahead of us in a couple of days. And that means, several treaties to prepare, and laws to read…" she continued, rubbing her forehead; she had forgotten about all the things that needed to be done.

"Yes, Lady Glinda. But we can talk about that tomorrow" the Lion answered smiling at her.

"Thank you, my friend" Glinda said hugging the Lion goodbye. "I'll see you later"

Right after leaving the Lion's office, Glinda walked back to her room as fast as she could. She just wanted to make sure…

Once she opened the door (which she had locked before leaving), she gave a sigh of relief when she confirmed Elphaba was still there.

"Looking for something?" Glinda asked teasingly, seeing as how her friend had immediately started to check the bookshelf the blonde kept in her room.

"I'm actually surprised you have any books at all" Elphaba answered with a teasing smile of her own "Had I known this, I would have come back earlier. I guess there's hope in you after all"

"Haha, very funny. Well, seeing that I finally gave into your demands, and started reading, you could do the same. You could give in and finally accept how much you love"

"Pink? You are right, Glinda. I should just admit that to myself once and for all. After all, the moment I decided to leave Oz, the first thing I feared was that I would never be able to buy a frilly pink dress to wear whenever I decided to fly on my broom. Do you think the black hat would still look good on me with that outfit?"

Glinda chuckled to herself, imagining Elphaba wearing a bright pink dress while also wearing her black hat and flying on her broom. "I'm sure we can find some pink ribbons to cover most of the hat. And then… you could pull it off"

Elphaba just laughed. "Not in a million years, my sweet. I'd rather fly naked"

"Well, we could manage that" Glinda whispered to herself

"What was that, my sweet?"

"Oh nothing, Elphie. I was just saying you would freeze to death"

"Worth it" Elphaba said, smirking. Then her look of amusement turned to one of sadness. "Did you meet Fiyero, is he here?" she said, looking toward the bedroom door.

"No, he left this morning. I think he went back to the Vinkus" _to look for you_ "but he said he'd be back tonight"

Elphaba nodded "Okay, then he probably went home. I should go back…"

"No!" Glinda answered fast, running to Elphaba and taking her hand. "No, you can't leave. If you do, you'll never be back"

"Glinda, that's not…"

"Please" Glinda said, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright, my sweet" Elphaba said, pulling Glinda into a hug. "Please don't be sad, I'll stay" After a few moment passed, she added "He should be coming back soon, anyway. And then we'll all be able to talk about this…"

"You mean, about you staying with me?"

"Yes. But you have to let me talk to him alone first, alright?"

"Why?" Glinda said, feeling childish at the way she had whimpered a little after asking that.

"Because… because he didn't want me to come back. We had made an agreement, and I broke it. I was never supposed to see you or come back to this place ever again. He said it was too dangerous, and he's right"

"But I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know, but I broke a promise I had made to him nonetheless"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes" Elphaba answered with a resolution that broke Glinda's heart.

The blonde pulled away from the hug and pretended she was yawning to cover up the reason why there was a tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm still tired, Elphie. I think I'll take a nap"

"Ok, Glin. I can wait for you to get up while reading a book. I'll just sit over here…" she said while walking to a couch near Glinda's bed.

"No, please stay with me" Glinda said, wanting to feel some reassurance that Elphaba loved her too. She didn't know what would happen once Fiyero returned, so she would make sure to take advantage of every second she could share with the green girl, until that moment arrived.

"Sure" Elphaba replied while both women walked to Glinda's bed and laid next to each other. Glinda smiled when she felt Elphaba hugging her, bringing her closer.

The moment Glinda felt Elphaba's arms around her, she started to feel sleepy all of the sudden. Maybe she had been tired after all, or maybe it was the way Elphaba's warm seemed to be surrounding her at the moment.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up slowly to that strong smell of sandlewood she loved so much. She opened her eyes, with a huge smile on her face. It seemed Elphaba had been tired too, because she was sleeping deeply next to the blonde.

Glinda moved a little to put her body in an angle that would bring her even closer to the green witch. And fortunately Elphaba was in such a deep sleep, that she didn't seem to notice any of the blonde's movements.

From her new position, Glinda had the chance to see every detail in Elphaba's face. She was looking so peaceful right now, that Glinda felt like she wanted to keep her this way forever. Elphaba's features looked so calm and… soft… at the moment, and her lips where parted just a little bit. Enough for her warmth breath to reach Glinda. The blonde couldn't help herself and lifted a hand to Elphaba's cheek, caressing it softly. She smiled when she realized Elphaba was still sleep and at her mercy.

_At my mercy_ she thought to herself and then looked at her companion's lips once more, parted just enough to welcome Glinda in, calling her at the moment. Glinda couldn't restrain herself anymore, so she moved her face closer to Elphaba, and brushed the green girl's lips with her own. The touch had been light, but Glinda felt a wave of energy go through her that urged her to get more, SHE NEEDED MORE.

So, forgetting everything else, Glinda pushed herself harder against Elphaba, moving her lips first slowly and then faster against the ones in front of her.

At first, Elphaba didn't react, but then she moved slightly and started to return Glinda's kiss. Maybe out of instinct, but Glinda didn't care to think about that at the moment.

After hearing Elphaba moaning a little, and after an "_mmm, roses"_ escaped from the green girl's lips, Glinda decided to take one more step forward. So once she felt Elphaba's lips parting against her own, she dove her tongue inside her lover's mouth, moaning loudly when she felt Elphaba's tongue collide against her own. She was feeling so much bliss at the moment that she hadn't noticed Elphaba starting to shift against her, until she heard something that shed her heart to pieces.

"Fi… Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, waking up surprised and confused at the contact she was receiving.

"No, Glinda, GLINDA" the blonde said strongly, after parting a little from Elphaba, before colliding their lips again with an urgency she had never felt before. When she felt Elphaba starting to pull away from her, she put her arms around the green girl's neck, pushing her against her. She held for dear life, not wanting to let go.

But Elphaba stopped being so gentle and used more force to pull away from her, succeeding in the end.

Once their lips were apart, Glinda lifted her gaze to see Elphaba looking back at her with wide eyes and a look of complete confusion in her face.

"Glinda, what? What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, so NOW you remember MY name" Glinda said, frustrated and angry at losing the contact she now craved for so much. Also, remembering how Elphaba had called her_ Fiyero _earlier.

"What do you…? I don't know what you're talking about, but what did just happen? Do you realize…?"

"YES, of course I know what I was doing" Glinda said angrily, getting up from her bed.

"But…"

Before Elphaba continued, Glinda had walked around the bed and was now sitting next to her friend.

"Elphie… I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I… I'm in love with you"

When Elphaba didn't say anything but kept looking at Glinda with a look of utter shock, the blonde continued.

"Please, say something" she said softly.

"Glin… you don't know what you're…"

"Of course I do" Glinda interrupted raising her voice "Do you think I didn't think about this enough to know what I'm saying or feeling. I LOVE YOU. I don't really know for how long I've been feeling this way about you, but I've never felt anything deeper. At first, when I realized what my true feelings were, I was horrified and then completely devastated because I knew I had lost you without letting you know how I felt. But then… you came back"

"Glin, I don't know…"

"And I know you feel the same way about me! You just have to see it, Elphie. After all, yesterday you told me I was the most important person in the world to you. Not Fiyero, not anyone else, but me. Were you lying?"

"Of course I wasn't, and you are the most important person to me, but…"

"And the moments we shared, the bond we have. It goes beyond friendship Elphaba, and you have to realize that. It took me a while, but I finally did. Now it's time for you to do the same"

Before Elphaba could say anything else, Glinda had already moved forward to kiss her again. But this time, the green girl reacted faster and moved away before the kiss could take place.

"Glinda, I… I can't. I think you are confused right now"

"No, I'm not!"

"And even if you think you aren't. I can't do this"

"But, Why? Don't you..?

"Because of Fiyero. I have Fiyero. And I love him" Elphaba said, closing her eyes at the last sentence, trying to focus on it.

"But… but, you also love me, right? We could be together. I know Fiyero was important to you…"

"IS. He is important to me, Glinda" Elphaba said, now raising her voice too. "He was the only one who stayed with me until the end. He sacrificed everything for me. If that's not real love, then what is?"

"But what about you? All you are stating right now is how much you think he loves you. But what about you?"

"I decided to run away with him, didn't I?" Elphaba answered.

"So you ran away with him just because of that? Because he loved you so? Because you felt guilty?"

"No! And don't twist my words around. I decided to run away with him because we love each other"

"But still, you couldn't leave me behind, could you?" Glinda said smirking.

"I… that's different… you are my best friend!"

"No, it's not different, Elphaba! When you asked me to go away with you in the Emerald City, you didn't think about Fiyero. You have loved ME longer. And it was ME, not HIM, whom you invited first. I was your first choice, not him!"

"But you didn't come with me then, did you?" Elphaba asked with sorrow in her voice. "You decided to stay and live your dream life"

"Well, so did you!" Glinda replied outraged.

"Look, that's in the past" Elphaba said more calmly "and we shouldn't fight about it. What's done is done. You made your choice at the moment and I made mine. And years later, Fiyero made his…"

"But his decision can't be all that matters!"

"And it isn't. Back at Kiamo Ko, you chose again, and so did I"

"What do you mean _I chose again_? You never asked me to come with you then! Had you…"

"Well, I can't be begging you to stay with me forever, now can I?" Elphaba asked getting angry again.

"Look, Glinda. Whatever feelings you may think you have, you don't"

"How dare you, Elphaba!"

"And, as I was saying, even if you think they're real. They don't make a difference. I love Fiyero and I'm not leaving him"

"Well" Glinda replied, glaring at Elphaba "I wouldn't be so sure about it, Elphie. After all, if you haven't noticed, you haven't once said you don't love me back the way I love you. I am in love with you, whether you like it or not. And I think you know you are in love with me too. That's why you couldn't leave me behind when you decided to escape with Fiyero. That's why you say I'm the most important person in your life. And that's why when I kissed you earlier, you kissed me back"

Elphaba had started opening her mouth to reply, but Glinda continued before she could say anything.

"Oh, yes. You did kiss me back, Elphie. You kissed me back at the beginning. Or are you going to tell me you always thing about roses when Fiyero kisses you?"

Before Elphaba could reply, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Lady Glinda" the Lion said behind the door "the Scarecrow has arrived. He's waiting for you in your study room"

"Thanks, Lion. I'll be right there" Glinda yelled back, without taking her eyes off Elphaba.

"Okay" they heard the Lion say.

They sat there for a few more seconds, never breaking eye contact.

"I'll go get _your boyfriend_. So you can tell him you'll be staying here for a while longer. Or are you planning to leave, Elphaba? And break another one of your promises?" Glinda asked coldly.

"You and I have an agreement, Glinda. And I don't intend to break that" Elphaba answered in the same manner.

"Good" Glinda said, before getting up and walking toward the door. Before she reached the door's handle, Elphaba said behind her "But that doesn't change anything, Glinda. I love him"

Without turning back, the good witch replied "Well, we'll see about that". And then she left.


End file.
